


[podfic] Independence Day

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic performance of moonlettuce's "Independence Day."</p><p>
  <i>It happens on a Thursday...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Independence Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113431) by moonlettuce. 



> This story was recorded for the [2009 Amplificathon challenge](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/260988.html).

**Download** : [MP3 (3.4 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Stargate%20Atlantis/Independence%20Day.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/independence-day)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:03:41


End file.
